Mail!
by CharlieWise
Summary: Booth is 3 1/2 months into his tour when Cam brings some devistating news! BB all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So my Beta is away, so this storry hasn't been checked. So please don't be mad at any errors in the grammer. If you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct it. So have fun!

-BB-

"Mail!" Was screamed through the mess-tent. It was early morning in the American base camp in Afghanistan. It was just 15 minutes before the training started again. Booth would get his weekly internet access and he couldn't wait to talk to Parker.

"Hey Sarge. Here's your mail." Corporal Johnsen said and sitting down across from him.

"Thanks." Booth said. "Just because you brought me my mail doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Wasn't expecting it Sir." Johnsen said grinning.

Booth shook his head and looked at the letters. Jeffersonian, FBI, FBI, Paris and Indonesia. He grinned and opened the letter from Indonesia, _**Maluku**_ Islands.

_Dear Booth,_

_Hope that everything is well. We made and interesting discovery this morning, the test result came back and there really promising. I'm almost ready with my first publication. I'm just need to recheck if everything is consistent with the test result. After that it's ready to be published. I'm really excited to be the first one to publish on this find. _

_I got a letter from Parker telling he won the science fair. You're probably so proud of him. I'm proud of him. I do miss the afternoons he came by the Jeffersonian. I love spending time with you and Parker, walking through the exhibits off the Jeffersonian. I guess I just miss Parker and you. _

_I'll hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Partner_

_Bones_

_PS: I added a picture of our find._

Booth finished reading, grinning like an idiot. Parker had told him about the science fair, Booth couldn't have been more proud. His son was turning into a squint, but he didn't care as long as Parker was happy so was he.

"Letter from your girl?" Johnsen asked.

"My Partner." Booth answered opening the envelope again looking for the photo. Of course it was a picture of the remains. They were lying in a shallow grave, but this was not what got Booth's attention it was the person sitting next to the remains. She was slightly bend over the remains not aware off an picture being taken or just not caring. Completely focused on her task. "This is her." Booth said handing the picture to Johnsen.

"A pile of bones?" Johnsen asked.

"That just got you 20 more laps around the base." Booth said. " It's the women next to the remains."

"But isn't this the same women that's on your picture of your son." Johnsen asked handing back the picture.

"Yes." Booth said standing up.

"But she isn't your girl." Johnsen asked.

"Eat your breakfast. If your late it's gonna cost you another 20." Booth said taking his mail and his plate. He dumped his plate by the entrance and walked into the hot dessert sun. He looked at his watch 7 minutes before training started. He walked over towards the barracks and to his own bed. He opened the crate on the end of it. It stowed all his personal belongings what weren't much. Just his clothes, duffle-bag, army knife, a few pictures and all the letters he received. It wasn't a stack of letters because he usually kept in contact by e-mail. Only important stuff came per letter. That way it felt more personal. He put the letters away so he could read them later and started to make himself ready for training.

-,,-''-

The rest of the mourning and most of the afternoon went by without a hitch. Booth just finished dividing his group in teams. In which they would be going out on missions. They were ready. His next training group wouldn't arrive till Friday that gave him 5 days of evaluation and writing reports. Even here paperwork followed him.

"Sgt major Booth, it's your turn." Another sgt said.

"Thank you sergeant." Booth answered and went to sit behind the computer. God he missed his boy. He logged on and called Parker.

"Hi Dad!" Parker said the moment his curly blond hair came into view.

"Hi Bub, how you doing?" Booth asked grinning.

"I'm doing great. I got a letter from Dr. Bones and this really cool picture of a skull!" Parker said excited. "But Dad, Cam is here and she says she really needs to speak to you."

"What Cam? Dr Soroyan? From the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked and Parker nodded.

"Okay, Sure. Go get her." Booth said, Parker nodded and waved someone over.

"Parker I'm really thirsty do you think you can get me something to drink?" Cam asked sweetly. Parker nodded waved to Booth in the webcam and run off.

"Look Cam, It's good to see you, but I don't like you sending my son away." Booth said agitated. "This better be good."

"I'm really sorry Seeley, but I thought it was for the best. Listen I don't have much time till he comes back. It's Bren, she disappeared from the dig site."

"That's not possible, I got a letter from her this morning and I'm sure I'll have an e-mail from her too." Booth said confused and shocked. Damn it this was not happening. Why couldn't she just stay safe.

"Look Seeley, letters take time to reach you, Daisy called me yesterday apparently she wandered off in the forest to look for something and she still hasn't come back. That was three days ago. The local authorities are looking for her but I figured you would want to know."

"How did this even happen. It's a big dig site, maybe they just missed her." Booth asked, why couldn't she just stay on the damn dig site. Why the hell didn't anyone go with her.

"She's the boss there Booth. She's kind of hard to miss. Look they'll find her."

"I'll find her." Booth said.

"How? Your halfway across the planet." Cam asked.

"Cam I got your drink." Parker said from somewhere Booth couldn't see.

"Thank you." Cam said taking the glass from Parker while he got back in front of the webcam.

"Hey Buddy. Look I've to go already. I'll talk to you as soon as possible okay. I'm really sorry to cut us short but I've to go." Booth said.

Parker looked disappointed for a second. "Are you going to safe some people."

"Yeah Bub I am." Booth said he looked at Cam. "I'll find her."

"Bye Parker, I love you."

"Love you to dad."

Booth clicked the call away and checked his email real quick. But nothing from Brennan. "Damn it." Booth logged off the computer and walked out of the tent. The base was pretty big but he learned his way around the last 3 and a half months.

"Colonel Palant do you have a moment for me?" Booth asked entering another tent

"Booth off course." The Colonel said mentioning to a chair in which Booth sat down. "How did the last training go?"

"It was great, their ready. They weren't all happy about the teams, but that's okay."

"It is, they'll trust each other. So what can I do for you Booth."

"It's my Partner, she's missing. I need to find her."

"I don't understand." The colonel said.

"My partner, well ex-partner. She is a forensic anthropologist, you might have heard from her. Dr Temperance Brennan?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I've heard of her, my sister loves her books." The colonel said

"Well she leading a dig in Maluku Indonesia for a year. Which made me able to come here. We both took a year sabbatical. She wandered off in the woods and still isn't back. She'd been gone for four days sir. I need to go find her."

"Sergeant you can't just drive to the airport and get on a plane."

"I know Sir. There is a military plane leaving for Japan in 2 hours." Booth said

"They can't just stop on Indonesia."

"Don't need them to stop, just fly over it, I'll jump out." Booth said seriously.

"Sergeant, the army isn't just a place to get away from your normal live and get back when things get hard."

"You don't think I know that Sir and it's not like I'm going to see my son. My partner is in danger. I need to get her to safety. The next group isn't coming till Friday. Please I need to safe her."

"What are you planning on doing?" The Colonel asked. He had great respect for Booth. He'd come back when his country needed him. He had heard the rumors that he left a son behind and a girl.

"I don't know yet, I just need to get there. You don't have to take responsibility write me down for desertion for all I care. Just as long as I can get to Indonesia" Booth said.

The Colonel looked at him. Booth looked absolutely serious and he had a feeling that if he didn't help he would find his own way to get there. He sighed. "Listen Sergeant Major, a car leaves in 20 minutes towards the small airport. You can drop my name to get on the plane but I'll denied any knowledge of that. The Friday morning meeting at 11:00 hours, I expect you to be here. If you're not I'll sent someone looking for you. If you're not here I've to expect after having this conversation that you have indeed deserted."

"Thank you Sir." Booth said getting up and saluting before walking out the tent

"Sergeant." The Colonel called to which Booth turned around. "Good luck." Booth nodded and walked out.

-BB-

YEAH GO BOOTH! Do you see him walking in those ooh so HOT Army ACU. I like it!

So tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on the plane wasn't really the hard part. With one mention of the colonel's name and he was on it. The real problem was for them to change their flight route. Booth could easily say it were the colonels orders but that would be checked and then he and the good colonel would be in trouble and in extension himself to.

"You need us to fly over Indonesia?" The young air force pilot said.

"Yes, I've the coordinates where I need to be dropped off." Booth said handing him a piece of paper.

"I can't stop sergeant."

"No need to stop, just fly low. I'll drop out." Booth said.

"What is it you're going to do down there?" The pilot asked glancing at Booth for just a second.

"Classified." Booth answered immediately.

"Okay. Sergeant we'll fly over, just let me tell base control were making a little detour."

"Don't." Booth said quickly. "Just inform the American embassy that you dropped me off after I jumped.

The air force officer glanced at him again. "This isn't really a mission is it?" The pilot asked.

Booth looked at the young man, he and to his uniform. He took a deep breath taking a leap of fate. "Lieutenant, it's important. My partner disappeared almost four days ago. I need to find her."

The lieutenant looked at him again for a second and reached for the controls. Booth took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Base control this is big eagle over." The lieutenant said. Booth shook his head, busted.

"Big Eagle this is Base control over." The voice on the radio came on

"I'm experiencing some problems, ETA is going to be delayed about two hours. Over." The lieutenant spook

" ETA delayed two hours. Have a safe trip Big Eagle. Base control out." The radio crackled one more time before a silence came over the cockpit.

"Thank you." Booth said letting a sigh of relief go.

"Listen Sergeant I've a friend also in the air force. He's on leave he's flying back to base from a little private airstrip in Ambon. He leaves there at local time 4:00 hours sharp. I'll sent him a message. To expect you."

"You're the best."

"Well have a seat, it's going to be another 2 and half hours before we reach you coordinates." The lieutenant said. Booth nodded and set down next to him. Booth had a way back to base and that was a good thing. It would probably be morning when he gets there so he closed his eyes for a few minutes. He had two and a half days to find her.

-(-)-

"Sergeant, get ready." The Lieutenant said slapping Booth's shoulder.

Booth opened his eyes and looked around for a second. "Thanks." Booth said walking back into the airplane and grabbed his gear. Between all the crates. He put his chute on his back made sure in was secure and put his backpack in front of him. Checked if his weapon and knife were secure he nodded at the other two officers on board and walked back to the cockpit.

"Lieutenant Morris. If you're ever in DC look me up. I work at the FBI." Booth said

Morris nodded. "I will. Good luck. Thursday 4:00 hours sharp."

"I know. Thanks." Booth said walking to the back of the plane. The other two officers had secured themselves and nodded to Booth that he could open the door. The moment he did it a big wind went through the plane. The light turned green the moment they were at the right angle for the wind and close enough to the coordinates. Booth nodded one more time to the man and jumped. Pulled his chute open after a minute and felled the familiar tug at his shoulders and legs, before to search the ground for a good landing spot. When he was close enough to the ground that he could see some rough details, he found the camp. At the side of the dig and tents there was a pretty big open space where he could land perfectly. With a slight umpfh and a short run and followed by a twist Booth landed and dropped his back pack on the floor and was already pulling his chute back in his pack when the first angry scientist came up to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man asked agitated.

"Landing." Booth said smiling.

"This is an international dig site. We're working here on the history of our own evolution you can't just land here." The man said.

Booth just finished with his chute and put it away. "Well I'm here to look for my Partner."

"You Partner?" The man asked.

"Agent BOOTH. Oh my god!" Daisy shrieked from across the field.

"You're Booth, Dr Brennan's former partner?" The man asked.

Booth looked at the man, the anger on his face changed and turned to shocked and maybe even fear. "Yes." Booth said running over to Daisy. "Where is she?" Booth asked hoping and praying to god that Daisy would just point to the dig site or her tent.

"I don't know." Daisy said softly and looking at the ground. "The local cops are looking for her in the woods but they can't find her."

"Damn it!" Booth said. "How the hell did this happen?"

"We were working on the dig site closed to the edge of the jungle. We found some clay pots and she told me to bring it to Dr Davids, you just met him. I walked away with it and when I looked back for a second she was looking at the jungle. When I came back she was gone." Daisy said.

"But you don't know if she actually entered the jungle?" Booth asked to which Daisy shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Agent Booth. I should have stayed with her. I didn't know something could happen. We're just scientists." Daisy said almost crying.

"Don't worry Daisy she can take care of herself." Booth said. "Where is her tent?"

"I'll take you." Daisy said walking towards one of the tents.

Booth opened the flap and turned around. "Give me 20 minutes and meet me back here." Daisy nodded and walked away. Booth turned back and had a look around. The tent wasn't big but it was high enough to stand in and it had a place for a bed and a desk. Her suitcase laid at the end of the bed, all her close folded and in place. There was a white camisole around her bed to keep the bugs away. Booth looked at the small nightstand made of a small wooden chair. Booth found the opening in the camisole and sat down on her bed for a second. The nightstand had one frame on it with 4 pictures in it. Booth looked at them. There was one of the team, one of her and Angela, one of her and Booth smiling at each other. The last on how ever surprised him and made him fall in love with her all over again. It was one of her, Booth and Parker. Booth had never seen it before but it was taken at the diner. They sat next to each other. Booth had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning in slightly Parker sat on both their laps and was talking to someone across from them, but Booth couldn't see who. All with a big smile on their face. Booth smiled at the frame, sighing one more time he stood up and walked toward the desk. Her laptop laid closed and next to it were some of her notebooks. Booth turned on her laptop and opened her notebooks. Her traced the words she had written with his fingers and stopped as he read the word 'baseball'. The sentence made him smile. '_Even though the broken pieces of clay do not appear to be bigger than a baseball they do seem to indicate…'_. Sports terms, just like they talked about. Only she never used to use them in her reports which made them harder to read. Flipping another few pages he saw there were a few missing. He looked at the trashcan, a few discarded paper lay in it. He sighed, no sign as to where she might have gone. The laptop made a sound indicating that it was fully booted up. Booth let a sigh go as he saw the picture on her background. It was one of him he send her by e-mail about four weeks ago. He checked her recent activity on her computer but there was nothing that gave him any insight as to why she would go into the jungle by herself. "Damn it." Booth rubbed his face with his hand.

"Agent Booth?" Daisy asked coming back in the tent.

"Hey." Booth said he closed Bones her laptop and spotted Hodgins chart of all the plants and bugs in the jungle. He picked it up and put it in his backpack. "Can you show me where she entered the jungle?" Booth asked.

"Off course." Daisy said and walked out of the tent. She took him over to the other side of the dig site near the edge of the jungle. "She was standing over here when I last looked at her."

Booth looked at the trees and the ground. "Has it rained, or were there any big winds the last few days?" Booth asked.

"No it's been amazing weather."

"Okay great." Booth said soon finding some broken twigs and foot imprints on the ground. "Look Daisy, I'm going to have a look around okay."

"What if you get lost too?" Daisy asked.

Booth turned towards her with an agitated expression. "I won't. I'll be back around sundown."

"Okay, good luck." Daisy said. Booth nodded and turned around to walk into the jungle. "Agent Booth?"

"Yes." Booth said turning around.

"Please find her." Daisy said with a sad expression on her face.

"I'll do my best." Booth said turning back. He'd do more than his best, he had to find her. He won't be able to focus on training young soldiers or anything if he wasn't sure she was safe. He shook his head one last time, focused his eyes on the ground, ears open for any sound. With one deep breath he felt himself becoming completely aware of his surroundings. Letting the army ranger in himself take over and he'd begun to run.

A/N: Wow! next chapter is up! I'm fast! I might be able to upload another chapter today, otherwise it has to wait till I get back from my vacation! For the people that are also reading my other multi-chap fic. I'm sorry I takes so long to update. I'm kind of stuck and don't know how to continue. But I'll upload it somewhere in august. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And the story continues. This chapter is bit longer than the last two, but since I leave for my vacation in 10 minutes or something, I thought you guys diserved it. It's actually chapter 3 and 4, but I put them together. Next chapter will be up when I get back. Have fun!

-BB-

Angry, tired and depressed, Booth returned to the dig site. He wasn't able to find her. There was a clear track of her to follow till a clearing. It was there that appeared that four cars had showed up from what Booth could tell about 8 man had overpowered her and taken her with them. The car tracks left in different directions and after 4 miles in every directions another car joined the party. There was no way to determine in which car she sat and where they were holding her.

"Agent Booth. Did you find her?" Daisy asked.

"If I had, she would be here with me don't you think?" Booth said more than a little agitated.

"Well, like you said she can take care of herself." Daisy said.

Hell she could take care of herself. She was up against eight man, how the hell was she supposed to fight them all off. One or two, maybe even three she could fight of but _eight_?

"Look you have to eat something." Daisy said pulling on his arm towards the tent. Booth shrugged his arm lose but followed her anyway.

Was it a coincidence that she was there. Did the man just stumble upon her. If that was the case than there wasn't much chance of finding her. Only why would she enter the jungle all by herself. There was nothing in her tent that would suggest she had any interest in it. What if someone lured her into the jungle. That would suggest a planned attack and that was consistent with the planning of the cars. Only why would 8 man probably from the Maluku islands itself want with his partner.

Daisy handed him a plate with food and he just sat down at the nearest table. He looked down at his plate, he wasn't really hungry but this looked a hell of a lot better than anything he'd eaten in the last 3 and a half months. His head was still going over everything he'd saw today and what the implications might be. He looked up from his plate to see he's sat down across from Dr Davids. "Oh I'm sorry man, didn't really see you. Did you find anything of interest today?" Booth asked.

"Very much so." Dr Davids responded.

"What is it you have a doctorate in?" Booth asked looking at the notes scattered around the table.

"Archeology."

"Oh that's cool." Booth responded when he spotted a piece of paper with familiar hand writing.

"Aren't these Dr Brennan's notes?" Booth asked.

"Yes, she let me borrow them. I'm working on my publication. I've to say it's great that she works with you there a lot easier to read now. She uses a lot less scientific terms in her notes." Davids said laughing a little.

Booth looked at the man. Bones never lends any of her personal notes. It were always typed documents she gave people. He was sure there was a printer around the dig site somewhere. He looked back at the notes, the edge was ruffled as if torn off in a hurry. Working on his publication. Booth grabbed Bones' last letter out of his pocket and reread it

_Hope that everything is well. We made and interesting discovery this morning, the test result came back and there really promising. I'm almost ready with my first publication. I'm just need to recheck if everything is consistent with the test result. After that it's ready to be published. I'm really excited to be the first one to publish on this find. _

Bones was the first one to publish on this find. "Good luck with your publication." Booth said taking his plate and bringing it back to another table where he put it down. Booth walked around the table and approached Dr Davids from behind. Took his knife out of his belt and pulled Davids from his chair against a pole from the big tent in one swift motion while he put the knife to his throat. "Where the hell is she?"

"Agent Booth? What are you doing?" Daisy shrieked from the table.

"This idiot had her taken from the damn jungle." Booth said pushing the knife against his throat al little harder.

"I did no such thing." Davids said.

"Agent Booth, Dr Davids is an respected archeologist. He's a scientist not a.." Daisy said but Booth didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Look at the table Daisy, that are Bones' personal notes. She doesn't lent them out. She'll type them out on the computer for you. He's working on his publication but Bones told me herself she was the first one to publish. She was almost done, she just needed to check the test results. That's why this guy." Booth said shoving Davids. "Made her disappear so he could be the first one."

"Oh" Daisy said.

Booth shook his head and turned his complete attention to the guy in front of him. "Now I'll ask you one more time. Where the hell is she?" Davids was about to speak but Booth cut him off. "And don't lie to me, I haven't seen my partner in three and a half months that doesn't really make me happy, I've been fighting in a war for the same amount of time, I've lost some man and that also doesn't make me happy. So be honest or I'll kill you." Booth grunted.

"Oh he'll do it." Daisy said in her cheerful tone. "He'll do anything for her."

"Look I don't know where she is." Davids said, Booth pushed the knife in his throat so that if he move one more bit he would rip the skin.

"I swear, I don't know. There was this guy in the town he took her. I paid him but I just wanted her gone. I truly don't know where she is." Davids asked.

"What guy?" Booth asked.

"There was this magician. He came to me after the show asking if I needed something to disappear. Or someone. I took my chance. This publication is career making." Davids said. "And to be the first one."

Booth let go of him and Davids slides down the pole. "Daisy I need a car." Booth said and looked down at the Davids seeing he wet his pants. "I would put on some clean pants."

-(-)-

Booth parked the car outside the center of the little village before getting out. He threw his army jacket in the car so he wouldn't stand out in the crowd. The magician did stand out of the crowd though. Booth had no problem spotting the guy. He was bowing indicating the end of his show. Booth clapped his hand just like everyone else and waited for the guy to leave so he could catch him alone. Investigate, pursue and detain. Just like he's training his soldiers. Booth followed the man down an empty alley and took his chance. "Hey."

The man turned around and smiled a dirty smile. "American?"

Booth run up to him and smiled his own charm smile. "Yes."

"What can I do for you, American?"

Booth smile got a little bigger and grabbed the guy by his collars and pushed him up against the wall. "You can tell me where my Partner is."

"Your Partner?" The guy asked clearly not impressed by Booth's actions.

Booth drew his gun from under his shirt and put it against the mans throat. Threatening two guys within one hour this was going good. "Yes, you made her disappear for a Dr Davids. Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Oh the lady scientist. I'm not sure I want to give her up. What do you have to offer." The man asked.

Booth raised one eyebrow. "How about we start with your pinky finger." Booth said putting his gun away and grabbing his finger and breaking it in one motion.

"Who the hell are you." The man asked hurt dripping from his voice.

"That's none of your damn business. Now tell me where she is or I'll break another finger only this time in two places." Booth said clearly agitated.

"Okay Okay, your lady is being held at some old ruins about four miles east from here." The man said.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard. If you'd have just said so I wouldn't had to break your finger." Booth said taking a rope that was lying in the bag of the man and pulled on it. Before tying the man to a pole. "Try to get out of this." Booth said smiling and walked away. He grabbed his gun and shoot just next to his food. "If you're lying. I never miss at what I aim."

Booth ran back to the truck. He got in and started the truck and looked at his watch 2 a.m. He'd been awake for almost 24 hours and he was starting to feel it. Shaking his head. He had to focus he was almost there. He started the car and drove off in east direction. When he drove about 3 and a half miles he turned down the car and got out. Checking how many rounds he had in his gun. He grabbed his bag and took out a few handcuffs and an extra magazine. Putting his backpack on before starting running again in a east direction. Reaching the ruins in a short run. He slowed down and spotted a guard. Booth walked up behind him and ticked him on the shoulder. The moment he turned around Booth slugged him in the face. The guy went out cold. Booth run into the ruins, he went around the corner and got punched in the face. He recoiled and dogged the next punch. Booth kicked out the legs under the guy and noticed another two guards coming his way. Booth took out one of his cuffs, the moment one of the guard went to punch him Booth put his arm in cuffs before duct down and cuffing the man to the feet of the other guy. He elbowed the last guy in the face making him fall backwards. Booth started to run further and finally heard her voice.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Bones yelled.

Booth drew his gun and entered the room. To find a guy leaning over a table where Bones was lying on, he had a knife near her throat. "How about you drop the knife."

"Booth." Brennan whispered and eyes big in shock. Only there was something different about him. His stance was different and his eyes they were distant and dark.

"What makes you think that I'm going to drop this knife." The man said with a dirty smile on his face.

"Because if you don't I'm going to shoot you." Booth said

"Oh but you've to be really careful, one slip and this pretty scientist will have a big wound on her throat." Grinning slightly.

Booth looked over at the man how he was standing. Booth moved a little to the right and aimed, shooting the man in the left shoulder causing him to recoil back. Booth let another shot go that went right through the man's hand. Booth moved to Brennan and untied her hands. "Hey you all right?" Booth asked.

"I'm a.. what are you doing here." Brennan asked sitting up and helping Booth untie her ankles. She wasn't wearing anything more than her khaki shorts and a thank top that had ridden up. She wasn't wearing any boots.

"We'll talk later, can you stand?" Booth asked, Brennan sat down and slipped of the table.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Good." Booth nodded. He walked around the table to the guy on the floor. Booth grabbed him on his shirt and pulled him out the door. He dumped him by three of his man. "Come on Bones. Lets go, one of his buddies will wake up soon and safe him." Booth said extending his hand for her to take. Brennan took his hand and Booth started to run and pull her along.

"Booth." Brennan said after a minute.

Booth stopped and turned around. "What's wrong."

"Booth I'm not wearing any shoes." Brennan said looking down, before looking up and biting her lip.

Booth looked at her feed. He walked up to her and pulled her in his arms and started running again. "Booth. Put me down."

"Not yet." Booth said running the last half mile with her bridle style in his arms. He put her down next to the truck and opened the door. "Get in." Brennan did as he said and got in the car. Booth ran to the other side of the car got in and backed up making a swift turn and driving back west. "Look in my backpack there is a phone, call the local cops and let them send a team to the ruins." Booth said, again Brennan did what he said and made the call.

She put the phone away and took the time to look at Booth. It looked like he lost some weight but his muscle mass had surely grown. His jaw was set and he had a new scar through his right eyebrow. Only it were his eyes what got her attention again they were dark brown almost black. She didn't recognize Booth in his eyes anymore. They were always so warm and caring but now, she didn't know.

Booth stopped the car about a mile before the dig site. "Are you okay?" Booth asked not really looking at her.

"I'm fine Booth. Please look at me?" Brennan said putting a hand on his arm.

Booth slowly turns his head, the moment he looked at her his face fell and his eyes turned back to the normal brown. "Sorry Bones."

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

"Cam told me about the fact that you disappeared. Got on a plane to Japan jumped out and landed on the dig site." Booth said shrugging his shoulders.

"You jumped out of a plane? When was the last time you did that?" Brennan asked still with her hand on his arm.

"I don't know, I guess it was with my 26th birthday party. Couple old marine buddies of mine arranged a plane." Booth said

"Booth that was eleven years ago." Brennan said.

"So?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked down at her hand and dropped it from his arm. "I asked you not to be a hero." She said softly.

Booth looked at her and chuckled. This women was crazy. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Well Bones, I couldn't let anyone else be your hero." Booth said charm smile in place.

She smiled. "Booth I'm serious. Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not as long as I'm back Friday at 11:00 hours." Booth said smiling. "Which means I've to be at a private airstrip near Ambon on Thursday which I guess is tomorrow at 4:00 hours sharp."

"I… What happened to your eyebrow?" Brennan asked moving her hand to his face to trace the scar.

Booth took her hand in his own. "Just some flying debris." Booth said smiling softly. "How about we both get some sleep?" Booth asked.

"You're staying till Thursday?" Brennan asked.

"Well I really don't feel like looking for another ride." Booth said.

"Okay, let's get some sleep."

"Good." Booth said driving towards the dig site still holding Brennan's hand.

-BB-

A/N: So what do you think? Like Army Booth? I sure as hell do!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is the next chapter. I want to thank all you amazing reviewers. I truly hope this chapter lives up to you're expactations that you'll have.

-((BB))-

The dig site was completely silent when they arrived. Booth noticed there was still some light on in the dinner tent. "It might be a good idea to tell someone that you're back." Booth whispered. Brennan just nodded and walked into the tent and was met by a shriek and a hugging Daisy. "Oh my god! Dr Brennan. Thank goodness you're okay?" Daisy said.

"I'm fine miss Wick. Could you inform the rest of the team of my return in the morning?" Brennan asked.

"Off course, no problem." Daisy said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Brennan said and walked back outside, she spotted Booth at the edge the actual dig site. He was standing with his back to her and hands in the pocket of his jeans. His backpack next to him. His shoulders were hanging low. In one word, he looked broken.

Booth felt her eyes on him, but he just couldn't find the energy to turn around and meet her halfway. His body felt so tired, he'd been training soldiers for the past 3 months but he'd never felt as tired like he felled now.

"Booth?" She whispered, coming to stand in front of him.

"hmm?" Booth mumbled looking her in the eye.

Brennan didn't say anything just took one step forward and clapped her arms around his waist, holding on as tightly as she could. She noticed the tension leaving Booth body as he relaxed against her. "Are you really all right, did they do anything to you this past 4 days?" he asked putting his arms around her and pulling her even more against his body.

"They, ignored me most. Brought some food and water." Brennan said, finding it a miracle they were still standing. "I'm tired." She whispered against his shoulder leaning even more against him and she felt him wobble.

Booth put his feet back to make sure they didn't fell backwards. Booth took a deep breath and let the smell of his partner wash over him. The smell relaxing him and replenishing his energy supply. He ducked down a bit and lifted her up while simultaneously picking up his backpacksimultaneously

Bijwoord

bekijk details

. Brennan didn't have the energy to argue and just buried her face in his neck. Booth made his way to her tent and put her down gently when he was inside. Brennan found the entrance of the camisole with practiced ease and just lies down. Booth looked at her and she looks back at him. She can see in his eyes that he's thinking real hard and she just decides to wait. She found her eyelids get heavy while still looking at Booth. She sees Booth make a movement just before her eyes slip shut.

'screw it' Booth thought and stripped down to his boxers. He was to tired and really didn't feel like sleeping on the ground and sleeping in another tent was no option. He opened the camisole and sat down on the edge of the one person bed. Brennan sighed content and Booth slowly traced her hairline for a moment. Brennan turned her head away and for a second Booth thought she was turning away from him. Brennan went to lay on her other side but took his hand and pulled it with her.

"justtt making room." Brennan mumbled.

Booth smiled and went to lie behind her, before pulling her back against his chest. He placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder and whispered. "g'night" in her ear.

Brennan made another sound but Booth didn't understand. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so tired or because she didn't say it coherent enough. Booth eyes drifted shut, while for the first time in three months the smell around him didn't reek of fear, hurt and despair, but of happiness, contentment and home.

-((BB))-

Brennan heard the familiar sound of people walking around and discussing theories. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her body. She felt a twinge in her wrist and ankle, making her remember that she had been strapped to a table for the last few days. Booth! She opened her eyes and shot up.

"Hey easy." Booth said taking her shoulders in his hands looking at her with a smile. He sat on the side of the bed waiting for her to wake up. Brennan smiled back at him, he was here. She shot forward and hugged him tightly.

"You're here." She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here." Booth said pulling her on his lap and holding her as close as possible.

Brennan sighed and opened her eyes. She leaned a little bit forwards before pulling back when something caught her eye. "Booth? What happened to your back?" She asked moving around and behind him. His back was covered with small wounds and scars. Booth stood up and turned around, looking at her extremely guilty. "Has this to do with the scar on you face?"

"Bones, listen to me." Booth said taking a step forward.

"Booth, you promised not to be a hero." Brennan said crossing her arms and looking agitated.

"I know Bones, but would you please let me tell the story?" Booth asked sitting down next to her while looking at her. She nodded slowly. "Promise me you'll let me talk."

"I promise Booth." Brennan said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you're probably agitated and hurt that you think I broke your promise." Booth started.

"That I think? Booth you've a proximally 20 wounds on your back. That doesn't happen if you just yell at other soldiers." Brennan said backing away from him.

Booth sighed and reach for her hand. "Look Bones. I know that but, part of my job means I've to go out into the field and observe how they go around in the villages and stuff." Brennan still didn't looked impressed. "So you know, I was walking with my group of guys into a village, we've been there many times before. The locals knew most of us and were friendly. You know bringing coffee and something to eat out every once in awhile. Till one day we got a bomb thread in the village. Few off my guys came up to me, they felt it was their fault and wanted to help. This was about one and a half week ago. I thought it would be a good last test before I divide them up in teams and they can get their own missions."

"Booth where the hell is this going." Brennan asked.

"Bones, you promised to let me talk." Booth said on with an underlying tone of anger.

"Yeah, but your story is going nowhere. You don't need to brag about your students. I know you do a good job, whatever you do as a job. You'll succeed at it." Brennan answered.

"That's sweet Bones and I'm going somewhere with this story." Booth said looking at her is she had any other objections.

"I apologize for my interruption." Brennan said while indicating with her hand for him to continue.

"So, we decided to have a look, investigate. All the kids were looking around the town and talking to people, this kid, a little girl. She came up to me to give me some cookies that she made for us. After handing them to me she walked back and dropped this small paper on the ground. I run after her and picked up the paper. At that moment a car came around the corner and stopped in the middle of the street. That little girl froze, fear all over her face. I called to her to get out of the way, but she didn't get out of the way."

"Why?"

"Bones, we knew all the people in the village by face, I knew most of the cars. It was an unfamiliar car and I didn't recognize the person inside the car. My guys were on this other side of the street. I ran, grabbed her and pulled her out of the way when the car blew up. I got hit by flying debris in my back." Booth finished looking her in the eye, trying to see her reaction.

She bit both her lips and pulled away from him, walked towards her suitcase to find some new clothes for the day. Booth waited to see what she would do. When she finally had all her stuff together she stood up and walked to the opening of her tent. "You promised not to be a hero, Booth. You promised!" And walked out of the tent.

"Damn it." Booth said grabbing his bag and taking out the first pants that he could find and ran out of the tent. Spotting her in an instant and ran after her. "Bones."

She stopped and turned around. "Don't Bones me. You promised and you ignored it."

"Bones, she brought us cookies, she was a little girl. What was I supposed to do let her be blown up?" Booth asked, but spoke up again when she was about to respond. "And let me at. You just ignored your own promise. I know because you thought you had a good reason. Right?" Booth asked letting her answer this time.

"Yes I thought the story went nowhere." Brennan answered.

"Yeah and I did it to safe a little girl. I didn't go out looking to be a hero. But I'm not stopping myself from saving someone's kid. If somebody, a soldier, that supposed to be there to protect my family and then not do it. I would kill that person, because he didn't even try to safe my kid. I.. I had to Bones. Please understand. Please." Booth begged. He suspected she would squint at him with this angry look and turn around or just ignore him and walk away or maybe even a forced fine and then she would walk away. Maybe even something he hadn't thought about and than her walking away. Only he hadn't expect her to move forward and hug him with such a force that he had to take a few step back to not fall over.

"I can't lose you Booth. I need you to be there in 8 and a half months." She said against his bare shoulder.

"You are not going to lose me. You understand. I'm always going to be there. If it's for dinner or to find you if you disappear in the jungle. I'll always be there." Booth said pulling back waiting till she looked up at him. "I'll be right next to you."

-((BB))-

A/N: I was thinking about just leaving it here. It's a good ending, but I also have some ideas of how to continue this. So should I keep going? or leave it here? Let me know!


End file.
